Jeremy McGuire
|nickname= |Season=15 (US) |Place=14th |Votes=9 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Blonde-Tourage The Moving Company |Loyalties= Kaitlin Barnaby Nick Uhas Aaryn Gries |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 2 & 3) |Vetos= 1 (Week 2) |Days=28 |OtherPrizes= Never-Not Pass |Currently= Evicted |birthdate = |hometown = Katy, TX|occupation = Boat Shop Associate|Currently1 = Evicted|TwitterUserName = JeremyDMcG1|InstagramUserName = jeremydmcg|FacebookUserName = JeremyBB15}} Jeremy Dale McGuire was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. Jeremy often became criticized for his treatment of the other HouseGuests. In Week 3, Jeremy was successfully backdoored by his fellow HouseGuests by a vote of 9-1-0. He placed 14th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Jeremy McGuire Age: 23 Hometown: Katy, Texas Occupation: Boat Shop Associate Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Charismatic, spontaneous and fearless. Favorite Activities: Painting, skating, boating and any sports. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Not being able to keep in close contact with my mom, since I always have – it would be difficult to just stop. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Just to be versatile and always keep in mind that I’m there to win and not make friends. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? I’ve never really watched the show…my mom loves it though. She was the one who recommended that I sign up. What are you afraid of? Poisonous animals. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Buying and owning my own sailboat, by far. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Dream as if you live forever, live as if you die tomorrow. What would you take into the house and why? Paint supplies, skateboard and a hacky sack. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I’m not sure…I guess work hard to stay famous.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214670/ Big Brother 15 On Week 1, Jeremy entered The Moving Company alliance alongside Nick Uhas, Howard Overby, Spencer Clawson and McCrae Olson. The alliance gained power in Week 1 when McCrae became the first HoH, and they targeted David. Jeremy also formed a close bond with Kaitlin Barnaby whom he began a romantic relationship. When The Moving Company alliance campaigned to evict David on week 1, Kaitlin and her allies planned to evict Elissa. Realising that The Moving Company already had the votes to evict David, Jeremy voted to evict Elissa along with Kaitlin and her allies so that they didn't lose trust in him. For the second HoH competition, Jeremy is paired with Aaryn Gries, his ally and David's showmance, and they won the competition. Having to decide between themselves who wins, Jeremy allowed Aaryn to become the HoH. Jeremy became the target of several of the houseguests because of his cocky attitude and intimidating personality, and he clashed with the likes of Elissa and Amanda Zuckerman. Jeremy attempted to convince Aaryn to nominate these two for eviction, and while she nominated Elissa, she nominated Helen Kim instead of Amanda. When Elissa won the MVP vote, she used it to nominate Jeremy for eviction. However, Jeremy then won the 'In The Balance' POV competition and used the veto on himself. His ally Nick was renominated in his place. Jeremy informed The Moving Company alliance that if they didn't evict Elissa, then the coalition would be over. McCrae and Spencer turned against the collaboration and voted to remove Nick, and Nick ended up evicted from the house, resulting in The Moving Company alliance's end. Helen won the third HoH competition and plans to backdoor Jeremy, nominating Aaryn and Kaitlin as pawns. When Kaitlin became the PoV holder, she considered not using it, realizing that Jeremy will be chosen in her place and evicted. Kaitlin and Jeremy attempted to make Aaryn the primary target. However, they were unsuccessful in doing so, and Kaitlin used the PoV on herself, realizing she would become evicted if she didn't. Helen then renominated Jeremy, and he was ousted in 14th place by a vote of 9-1, with Kaitlin being the only person who voted to save him. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History *Note: Jeremy was nominated by the MVP in Week 2. Post Big Brother * Jeremy was a guest at Aaryn Gries' wedding in May of 2015.http://www.tmz.com/2015/05/10/aaryn-gries-married-wedding-big-brother-photos-racist/ Trivia * In Week 1, the producers threatened to expel Jeremy for bad behavior after he wiped Elissa Slater's hat on his bare buttocks and forced him to apologize to her. * Jeremy won a Never-Not Pass as a prize during the Week 1 Head of Household competition, which prevented him from being a Have-Not for the rest of the game. * In Week 2, Jeremy and Aaryn Gries both won the HOH competition, but Jeremy gave the title to Aaryn. * Jeremy always voted to evict Elissa Slater and never voted with the majority * Jeremy is the sixth houseguest to never vote with the majority while in the house, following Nakomis Dedmon in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, Cassi Colvin, and JoJo Spatafora ** They would later be followed by Kaitlin Barnaby, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place